Squadra Esecuzioni
was a former assassination squad of Passione. Its members defected after being threatened by their boss for trying to expose his secret identity and are set on trying to kidnap Trish Una to do so. The group consists solely of stand users and serves as a secondary antagonistic force throughout Vento Aureo. Members |Av2=FormaggioAv.png|Name2=Formaggio|Status2= |Av3=IllusoAv.png|Name3=Illuso|Status3= |Av4=ProsciuttoAv.png|Name4=Prosciutto|Status4= |Av6=PesciAv.png|Name6=Pesci|Status6= |Av7=MeloneAv.png|Name7=Melone|Status7= |Av8=GhiaccioAv.png|Name8=Ghiaccio|Status8= |Av9=Sorbet GelatoAV.png|Name9=Minor Characters#Sorbet and Gelato|SName9=Sorbet and Gelato|Status9= }} History Squadra Esecuzioni was a team of assassins created by Passione and put under the leadership of Risotto Nero. Its main role was to carry on various assassinations beneficial to the gang, and the members would receive a bonus for each kill, but nothing else, as they were distrusted by the organisation.Chapter 475: Narancia's Aerosmith (6) The team eventually became tired of their situation and asked for a territory which would ensure greater income, but Diavolo refused their request. Then team members investigated the Boss' identity, which angered him, and the pair was murdered. Gelato's corpse was delivered to La Squadra, and they later received Sorbet's body, cut up into 36 formalin frames. The team despaired of ever defeating their Boss. Two months before the events of Vento Aureo, the death of Donatella Una triggered interest in her daughter Trish Una, as Donatella was the Boss' former lover. After Risotto, Prosciutto, Ghiaccio, and Illuso were sent to Donatella's room for investigation, they learned of Trish's link with the Boss. Hoping to learn of him by using her and using her Stand as a detector for the Boss, Squadra Esecuzioni defected from Passione and scattered across Italy to track her down. During the events of Vento Aureo, Formaggio was the first to discover Trish's whereabouts, having noticed that Team Bucciarati didn't attend Polpo's funeral despite him being their own officer. He tailed Narancia Ghirga and interrogated him, confirming his suspicion about Trish and a fight ensued, which ended in Formaggio's death. The fight is thought to have attracted the attention of every member of Squadra Esecuzioni toward Team Bucciarati, and forced them to move Trish.Narancia's Aerosmith story arc Illuso was the second to confront the group, fighting at once Giorno Giovanna, Pannacotta Fugo, and Leone Abbacchio in Pompeii in order to seize a key critical for Trish's transportation. However, the result was him being killed by Purple Haze's virus.Man in the Mirror and Purple Haze story arc Prosciutto and Pesci then managed to track Team Bucciarati up to a train toward Florence, hiding in a turtle. Although both died by the hands of Bruno Bucciarati, they managed to stop the train, hindering the group's movements. Prosciutto also called fellow assassin Melone and informed him of the group's location.The Grateful Dead story arc Melone went up to the train, and using his Long-Ranged Stand, Baby Face, tracked the group and attempted to stealthily kidnap Trish Una. However Giorno Giovanna managed to stop Baby Face and sent a venomous snake after Melone, killing him. During the fight, Melone had to call Ghiaccio and Risotto Nero for help; Ghiaccio was the first to arrive to the indicated location of the fight, but Team Bucciarati was long gone.Baby Face story arc It is revealed that Ghiaccio and Risotto managed to corner Pericolo, forcing him to commit suicide inside the turtle.Chapter 507: Towards Venice! From his burned laptop Ghiaccio extracted a photograph of Venice, which enabled him to interrupt Giorno Giovanna and Guido Mista's search for a disk containing the Boss' orders. The combined efforts of the two Stand users still overcame his might, and Ghiaccio died.White Album story arc Meanwhile, Risotto Nero was investigating Sardinia to uncover the Boss' past, and encountered Vinegar Doppio, who was the Boss' split personality. He successfully determined his true identity and a fight ensued, as Bucciarati, Abbacchio, and Narancia were close by. While he had the upper hand against Doppio, the latter baited Narancia's Aerosmith that had found them as enemies into attacking Risotto, and the heavily wounded assassin finally met the Boss. Attempting a last attack using Aerosmith's bullets, Diavolo's King Crimson rendered it useless, and Risotto was ultimately shot himself. Squadra Esecuzioni was no more.King Crimson vs. Metallica story arc Trivia * While the group was introduced as direct antagonists in the first half of Part 5, Team Bucciarati's own defection for the sake of protecting Trish from Passione as well as Squadra Esecuzioni resulted in a three-way battle during the second half. See Also * Squadra Guardie del corpo * Unita speciale per Boss * Passione References Site Navigation Category:Passione Category:Gangs in Part 5 Category:Deceased Characters from Part 5 Category:La Squadra di Esecuzione Category:Stand Users